


Fatmint

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Feral, Furry, Gen, I'm Sorry, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jayfeather discovers a strange plant during his usual rounds picking herbs.





	Fatmint

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first Warriors weight gain fic? I'm so sorry. At least no one is going to read this, probably.
> 
> Not beta read, but I feel like that's to be expected. I know the beginning is very weak, but hey... who's gonna actually be critiquing my writing? XD

Jayfeather had been doing his usual rounds around the territory picking herbs. Near the border, he discovered a strange plant, which smelt and felt unlike any herb he had encountered before. It smelt, quite frankly, _delicious_. It was like catmint, but stronger, richer.

From experience, Jayfeather knew that he shouldn’t eat just any plant—but this was an entirely new discovery, so _some_ cat had to be the first to try it. That was his logic at the time, not thinking to ask Leafpool or even any other medicine cat whether they knew of such a plant. Its scent unleashed in him a foreign hunger, one that he couldn’t control.

Feeling with his paw, Jayfeather found that the plant was growing in a patch, with many flourishing shoots sprouting out of the leaf litter. He took a careful nibble of just one leaf, unable to resist the tantalizing aroma. The leaf crunched satisfyingly between his teeth like the delicate bones of a mouse, and cool, delicious juice came gushing out, filling his jaws with an addicting sharp tanginess. Each chew brought out more juice, and Jayfeather found himself salivating all the more. He swallowed laboriously and licked his maw, trying to savor the lingering flavor. 

Mindlessly, Jayfeather nuzzled closer to the plant, taking a second, larger bite after feeling a cluster of leaves brush the tip of his nose. He chewed faster, swallowed more—he took another bite, and another, devouring the mysterious plant—and felt a strange sensation. Why were his paws suddenly finding it more difficult to hold himself up? Still, he went on eating the plant; there was no stopping him, not until the stalks were just nubs. 

As he sat down on his haunches and leaned to get a better bite, Jayfeather distantly worried for his digestion. After all, no matter the herb, it was never good for a cat to eat so much. 

Still, Jayfeather ate and ate, sniffing out each stalk after he had finished with the last, until he could smell no more except on his breath. He had crouched to chew on the last stubs of stalk and nibble on the last leaf fragments, and he felt a surge of need, of craving, when he was left clawing at the dirt. Now, he regretted eating it all immediately; where was he supposed to get more of the herb? He was not even sure that these stalks would grow back. 

A moment of clarity hit Jayfeather as he went to stand. Was he… heavier than before? He struggled to get his legs to lift him, and when he did, he was unbalanced. Only then did he notice the tightness in his stomach as well. Hadn’t he been starving just a second ago? Unsure and vaguely nervous, he started on his way back to camp. Each step fell heavily, and he felt his belly swinging underneath him. Its girth threatened to push his legs out from under him, and occasionally, the bottom of it would drag against the undergrowth. He had rolls underneath his chin that he did not remember; even his tail was harder to lift. He walked slowly, and yet he still lost his breath from walking a mere two tree-lengths at most. By the time that he was almost back at camp, he was well and truly panting. Along the way, he had almost admitted defeat, almost flopped down and given himself a grooming in an attempt to cool off. What had once felt like a lovely warm greenleaf day was now sweltering as Jayfeather struggled to cool down from what would have normally been no exertion at all to him.

Jayfeather ran into none of his Clanmates on his journey back to camp. He felt strong relief as he finally approached the thorn tunnel, and immediately pushed his way in. He winced as the thorns raked against his bloated sides; how large must he be? Utterly exhausted, he nearly collapsed as he heaved his massive form into the camp clearing. He was sure that he felt every one of his Clanmates’ wide eyes on him, but no one stopped him or said anything as he made a beeline for the medicine den. Maybe taking a nap in the cool shade of his nest would give him some relief. 

Leafpool was in the den, and though Jayfeather had attempted to avoid her, his girth still brushed against her flank. He ignored her shocked questioning and slumped into his nest. He attempted to stretch to groom his side, but when that proved too difficult, he just tried to get comfortable in his bed of moss. It wasn’t nearly big enough, he found, but he tried to curl up on himself anyway. His heavy breathing finally calmed as he lied still, and fatigued, his obese self fell asleep.


End file.
